


Rendez-vous avec l’araignée

by LordFlausch



Series: araignée du soir [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rather Interesting Date, Shooting Range, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: An interesting first “date” spent with your girlfriend.





	Rendez-vous avec l’araignée

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a request on tumblr, so some of you might know it. ;)  
> Still, I hope you'll like it, because it also is a work I'm pretty fond of.

Waking up next to your lover is something you're not yet fully used to again. So when you open your eyes and see the pale blue-ish skin of her collar in front of you, you cannot help but smile and press a soft kiss to it. 

“Already awake, chérie?”

A content hum leaves your throat as you snuggle closer, feeling her arms tighten around you and her kissing the top of your head. It is rare for her to show affection in that way, but you won't be one to complain about that. 

“Good morning to you too.”

You mumble against her, not quite able to decide whether to keep your eyes open or not. You sigh when her hand starts drawing little circles on your back, and move your head to kiss the junction of her neck and shoulder. You know she loves to be kissed there occasionally, and hear her chuckling softly to your actions. 

“Amélie?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You lean your head back and drag your hand to her neck, looking in her eyes for some moments before shifting and feeling her meet your movements, until your lips join hers in a soft kiss. You pull back after not much more than a second, resting your foreheads together and huffing out a smile. You could almost cry in joy because of the mere fact that you're close to her again, after so many months spent apart. It is only when you feel her thumb wipe away a single tear from the corner of your eye that you see you indeed started. 

“Shhh, what is the matter, chérie?”

“I love you so much...”

She laughs gently, kissing away the second tear the moment it begins to form and then pressing a peck to your mouth.

“Maudlin fool.”

You choke out a laugh despite your tears and hug her tightly, feeling her hold on you tighten, moulding your bodies together while you cry against her shoulder. She rubs your back gently, and you feel a soft, cool kiss pressed to your neck. 

“I am sorry I was gone so long.”

You smile against her despite your tears, letting the words sink into you. 

_She never apologised before._

Pulling back a bit from the embrace, you wrap your arms around her neck and kiss her passionately. It doesn't take too long until your position half on the top of her is changed, with you laying beneath her body, your tongues dancing with each other and lips moving in perfect sync. Her hands trace your bare body, upwards from your waist until they come to rest on the side of your breasts, cupping them. You immediately know where she'll be taking it, and you won't be one to complain. When her thumbs flick over your nipples, you gasp into her mouth, feeling it leave yours shortly after that to add another bruise on your throat next to the ones she left in the night prior.  
Feeling her teeth on your skin, she drags the first soft moan out of you before she licks over the new hickey almost soothingly, pecking your lips again and finally giving your chest full attention with her hands. You feel her eyes on your face when your breath becomes more and more heavy, when your cheeks flush and you bite your lip to keep further noises from escaping. She clicks her tongue teasingly.

“Don't hold back, mon amour.”

And it isn't as if she'd leave you a choice then. You have to cry out when her knee presses against your groin almost gently, yet still so demanding. Hearing her chuckle, she kisses your neck again, but much too soft for your liking. 

“Bite me...”

“Not yet, chérie...”

Her murmur against your throat is such a sweet torture , not only the sound of it, but also the way it feels against your skin. When she finished talking, her cool tongue licks over the established bruises decorating your neck, before she kisses her way downwards to replace one of her hands with her mouth. 

“Oh, fuck...”

You can't count anymore how often you've already done this, but every time, she gets you going like it is the first, every touch you should be used to feels just as if she finds something new to it for either torturing or satiating you. After lapping and biting at your nipple for a while, she leaves a mark at the side of your breast before switching to the other and doing principally the same, only varying her movements a bit. When she removes her head from your chest, you whimper once, looking at her with pleading, half-lidded eyes. Her face is taken over by an almost soft smile as she kisses you again, having you moaning into it in moments when she moves her knee against you in an especially good way. She moves back down to your throat, pressing small butterfly kisses to it.

“Will there be one day when you won't curse in bed?”

Her whisper is soft against your skin, almost mocking, and you grin a bit even if it's hard to concentrate right now.

“Probably not, judging by the way you-”

The rest of your sentence is swallowed by a cry of pleasure that leaves you when she finally bites your throat, just forcefully enough for it to sting but not hurt too much for the pleasure to fade away. Hearing her dark chuckle and feeling it on your skin is just enough to have whimpers escape your lips. You can feel her smile on her lips when she kisses her way downwards on your body, biting occasionally and adding a few traces to the ones from yesterday. She settles between your legs and keeps your hips in place before locking her eyes with yours. She smiles when she sees your desperate expression, nevertheless decides to tease you even further. Her mouth latches on the skin above one of your knees, kissing its way up from there, biting sometimes and leaving hickeys next to the existing ones. Your breath becomes ragged and you whine in frustration when she skips the part where you oh so badly want her, only to kiss and bite her way up there from the other leg.  
The second her tongue finds your clit, you arch your back and cry out, partially in relief, partially in need. She skillfully laps over your flesh and uses her teeth at some points, sucking and teasing you until your mind is so fogged you can only manage to choke out one word.

“Please...”

You feel her chuckling against you and one of her hands leave your hips only to have one finger teasing your entrance, circling around it and stroking you until it's certain that, if she decides to have mercy with you, you won't last long. You almost use your hands to push her down onto you when you remember she dislikes that, your tries to mess with her plans for you. You claw your fingers into the sheets and whimper again, trying to rock your hips into her.

“Non, chérie.”

Her remaining hand tightens its grip on you, and with a sharp nod, you obey, even though it takes away your last remaining control.  
She smirks and slowly pushes her finger inside, you clench your muscles around it and utter a sound between a gasp and a sigh before she starts a quick rhythm, hitting all of your good spots and adding a second finger in the process while her mouth keeps toying with your clit. As predicted, you feel your orgasm approaching rapidly, and just as you reach the edge, she halts in her movements. A frustrated groan leaves you, and a string of mixed curses and pleas escapes your throat, begging her to continue. When you crack open one eye to try glaring at her (what looks more like the exact opposite), she grins deviously, sadistic joy glittering in her eyes. You swallow heavily and try to speak up, desperate to find the ones that make her continue.

“Amélie... I beg you...”

She laughs then, a evil and sexy sound that vibrates through your very existence.

“Such a good girl.”

Her words are simple before she lowers down and picks up again, relentlessly sucking and biting on your clit while her fingers pick up the fast pace she had used on you prior. As you finally come undone, your scream dies in your throat and your back arches in pleasure. You fall back onto the mattress, exhausted, closing your eyes and waiting for the aftershocks to fade.  
When you crack open one of them, she lies on her side next to you, perched up on one elbow, slowly licking her fingers clean and with a content smile on her face. You manage smiling back, although you don't manage to keep it up for long and your eyes fall shut again. She kisses your forehead, using her hand to cup your cheek. You lean into the touch and soon after feel her lips on yours, only short but sweet nevertheless. 

“Do you want me to...?”

“Not now.”

With a nod, you accept her decision. It's still only rare that she fully lets you touch her, she mostly decides to sit on your face, given she even wants to. All too often she is just okay with only sating your needs, and you suspect it's either because she is so dominant or because her slowed heartbeat won't get her in the mood too fast. Or maybe a mix of both.  
You snuggle closer to her, turning around so you two can spoon. Her fingers draw small patterns on your abdomen, and you hum softly when you feel her lips kissing your neck gently.

“Love you.”

She chuckles and moves her mouth to your ear, kissing behind it and softly murmuring the words she never says that often, but you adore it every time.

“Je t'aime.”

A smile forms on your cheeks and you take the hand laying close to your head in yours, squeezing it and dragging it down for a short peck. You spend the next minutes in silence, merely enjoying each other's presence as these moments are still only a rarity.

“I wonder...”

“Chérie?”

“... what can we do in the future? I mean. Tracer knows and what if...”

“If we truly have to engage in battle one day?”

You nod, a bit sad due to that imagination, and admit what is the only truth.

“I couldn't hurt you.”

“Neither could I.”

She pecks your cheek again, and you turn around your head to look into her eyes hovering over yours.

“What can we do?”

“Miss.”

“That works as far as you are concerned, but I... I don't believe I could aim that good... or rather wilfully bad.”

“Then you'll have to practice.”

“May I ask the world's best sniper to give me some lessons?”

She laughs darkly, and kisses the back of your neck, answering in a soft purr.

“Avec plaisir.”

“When will we start?”

“So eager... I like that. Right now.”

She untangles herself from you, a reason to huff out an annoyed breath when she gets dressed. She looks at you, raising an eyebrow, and you roll your eyes.

“You know, I wouldn't have minded staying in bed for a while longer.”

“L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.”

“Ehhhh... what?”

She chuckles.

“The future belongs to those who get up early.” 

You groan and let your head fall back to the sheets. 

“But getting up early means I won't get to cuddle with you any longer.”

You pout a bit, and she laughs, though it does sounds a little devious.

“Foolish girl. Get up.”

You sigh and throw the sheets off of your naked body. Her eyes wander over your form, and you see her smirk when she notices how dark some of the bruises are already. You prop up on your elbows and smile at her in a slightly teasing way.

“Sure you want to leave the bedroom?”

She shakes her head, clicking her tongue in acted disappointment, but you notice the amusement glittering in her eyes.

“I didn't know you were that willing to get me on top of you again.”

You bite your lip, and she averts her head to the side, massaging her forehead with two fingers.

“If you do good today, I might... be willing to give you what you want.”

It needs no further words for you to sigh and raise from the bed, moving over to your wardrobe and picking a few clothes to do well with training. She nods when she sees you, and together, you apply some make-up to her face so she won't immediately be recognised as the deadly sniper she is.  
You grab your guns and some ammo to reload, your uniform as well, and then head out together with her. She has a bag in her hand, and you know her gun and visor is in it, along with her suit. She always takes along those things when she comes to you, as it can occur at almost any time that Talon calls her in for a quick mission, even if she technically got the day off today. It scared you at first, but she never made a move to use them against you.  
You stay cautious in the open, renting a car and driving out in the woods, with her seemingly knowing where to go. You stay silent and look at her in awe, when you suddenly realise something that makes you smile and your cheeks become tinted with a light pink.

_This is like... real awkward and kinda job-based, but still... kinda our first date._

You chuckle a bit, and she looks at you with one perfect eyebrow arched up. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing really important.”

“Chérie?”

You blush a bit more, stammering the words more or less.

“I... kinda thought this may be like... you know... our first date.”

She laughs shortly, an amused smile on her face when she looks back on the street. 

“Little fool.”

You avert your gaze, lowering your head in embarrassment. The rest of the drive is spent in comfortable silence, with her chuckling occasionally. She parks the car, far away from any civilisation, and walks with you for a while. Shyly, you grab for her hand to hold it, and shaking her head in amusement, she allows you to. You enjoy the peaceful nature and her being with you, and it seems as if she is doing that as well. After some time, you can make out a rather large building ahead, and she walks directly towards it.

“Amélie?”

She turns her head towards you, signalling you have her attention.

“What is that?”

“An old, abandoned Talon base. Overwatch found it a few years ago and destroyed most of it. But the shooting range should still be intact.”

Your eyes widen in surprise and a certain nervousness overtakes your senses. She leads you to the entrance of the ruins, going inside and taking her visor out of the bag she brought, activating it to be able to see in the dark. You go downstairs together, subconsciously tightening your hold on her hand, and she lets it happen. 

“I'm kinda nervous...”

You admit into the darkness surrounding you only illuminated by the light of her 'eyes', and feel her stop, hearing her visor deactivate and her shifting closer. She kisses the corner of your mouth, and you angle yourself so it can be a full kiss. She breaks away after a second strokes over your cheek. 

“We're going for the control room to see if we can activate the emergency supply. We should be there soon.”

You nod and follow her again, hearing her open a door and stepping in after her. She lets go of your hand, and you try to follow her but hit your leg on something hard, hissing in pain.

“Fuck.”

She clicks her tongue at your curse, yet chuckles a bit in a slight form of malicious joy, to which you snort slightly. You can make out the red glow further in the room and hear her press a button. A red glow illuminates in the room, and soon after, weak normal light is there. She smiles at you triumphantly, and you wink at her, grinning. She walks back to you and escorts you to the shooting range, a large underground area in which various training bots can be seen, all of them deactivated right now. She waves you over to a more basic practising range with unmoving targets. You draw your gun.

“I want to see what you can already do.”

“Wait, this is about me not hitting you in battle, right?”

“To miss on purpose, you have to be good at aiming, chérie.”

_She's got a point there. Or maybe she just wants to show off. Or both._

You inhale and shoot single bullets at the targets, your shots not always hitting the centre of the marks but still, the humanoid shapes have various holes in them after that. Next, you try the automatic mode, firing without a break until your magazine is empty. When you want to reload, she stops you. 

“You are... better than average.”

“Means if it was serious, a stray bullet of mine would have hit you.”

“Oui.”

“Not good.”

She chuckles darkly and steps behind you, placing her hands on yours and practically circling you with her arms, making your cheeks get a little red and your breath quicken since you can feel her body pressing on yours.

“Focus, chérie.”

“That's kinda difficult at the moment.”

“Shh. To be a good sniper, you have to concentrate on the task at hand. No distractions.”

“... well, if the distraction is my very hot French lover pressing her body against mine...”

She chuckles, mouth directly at your ear, and presses a kiss below it, making you shiver and bite back a small moan.

“Chérie.”

You close your eyes, inhaling deeply, and open them again, trying to block out the tension and instead locking your mind on the target. You feel her grip on your arms tightening and she lifting your gun up a bit. Then, she shoots with your hands beneath hers, moving her body against yours to help you find a better stance. 

“You know I'm technically not a sniper.”

“But you have to aim like one. I don't want a bullet in my body anytime soon.”

“I would dislike that was well.”

She chuckles, and your magazine is empty soon after. She moves back from you, with you immediately missing the contact between you two. She gestures for you to try on your own, and you fall back into the position she helped you to find.

“Tense your legs a bit to keep steady. Raise the gun a bit.”

You follow her instructions and fire at the target, hitting the mark close to the centre a few times in a row. She lets you do this a few more times, and then increases the difficulty by trying to distract you. While you shoot, she gently strokes down your back, your thighs and your stomach or moves to kiss your neck. At first, this startles you to a point where one of your bullets manages to hit the target next to the one you're shooting at, but after a while, you manage to block her out to a point where your aim is just a little bit worse. She tells you to stop soon after, and offers you a small smile. 

“Now, for moving targets.”

She activates one of the bots to serve as new goal, and replaces your ammo with a sticky substance that cannot kill anyone yet stings a bit when it hits the mark. 

“We'll need the bots later. Don't want to destroying them.”

She pecks your lips shortly, but before you can turn it into a full passionate kiss, draws back and stays in the background to watch you shooting at it. Your aim has already improved a bit, as your concentration is set on making her proud of you, so she soon after starts with trying to distract you again. This time, you don't let yourself fall prey to her advances and keep focused on the bot, even though a part of your body practically screams for her touch right now. The bot's movements become faster and faster and her touches more and more seductive, and you bite back moans when she slowly starts massaging your butt. She pulls back after a few minutes.

“You've done good. Now, for the last part. Come with me.”

She takes you to another training room, way larger than the last one, with a similar look to the training room in the HQ, full of towers, places to hide and also, open spaces and small buildings. She turns towards you, giving you the not-dangerous ammo. 

“Dress in your uniform. I'll be your target.”

She moves close to you, cupping your cheeks in her hands and kissing you shortly before whispering a few words that threaten to make your legs give out.

“And you'll be mine.”

You nod shortly before moving to change into your suit, while she does the same.

“Your visor is not fair.”

“Things are hardly fair in a fight.”

You snort and roll your eyes a bit.

“One way to spend a date.”

She chuckles softly before shaking her head lightly.

“It's not...”

“We hardly had time spent together in the last months.”

You hear a sigh and when you look at her, a slightly darker look clouds her eyes. One of sadness and regret.

“I'm sorry I didn't... I was scared they could find out. Sombra is already suspecting something.”

She admits it with a sad expression, shoulders slumping down for a second.

“I didn't want them to look where I was going right after Overwatch suspected my death. I didn't want them to find you. Because if they had... they would've made me kill you. And I wouldn't have been able to do that. Or to cope with that.”

When you walk over to her and take her chin in your hand, gently forcing it up, you can see something equivalent to tears in the corners of her eyes. You kiss them away and hug her tightly, leaning your head against her shoulder and feeling her embrace you. 

“Je t'aime à la folie.”

“I love you too.”

She kisses your head, stroking over your cheek softly and letting go after a while to continue changing into her suit. After she's redressed, she blows you a kiss and uses her grappling hook to fly off, and a few minutes later, you can hear an electronic voice beeping.

“The first one to get hit five times has lost, time limit one hour. Start in 30 seconds.”

You move into cover, guessing where she could be. 

_Snipers usually look for high places, but she won't have that much cover there. I may be good in moving around, but she has the advantage of her grappling hook. I have to stay hiding for now, at least until I can see her._  
_… guess she'll be high up right now, a place where she can see me when I leave the building. I have to keep moving ant try to figure out where her bullets come from._

“5”

You ready yourself, deciding to move into the larger building across from you and running upwards in it.

“4”

You draw your gun and take another check on the magazine.

“3”

You get in stance to run over.

“2”

_Get ready, my love._

“1”

You take a deep breath.

“Start.”

You run out of the door and duck into the large house, running upwards as soon as you're in. You register the thing has no windows, and click your tongue to that. Up in the third last level, you take a close look at your surroundings, trying to make out a movement or a glimpse of her. But nothing. At least not until you feel a sharp sting in your leg, looking down to see one of the bullets on your uniform.

“1:0 for Widowmaker.”

_Shit. She knows where I am. And I bet she's entirely somewhere else now._

You decide to take a risk and jump out of the building, and while you jump, you make out her suit moving away from you in the distance. Without fully registering, you raise your gun and shoot at her before landing safely on a small house and ducking into it.

“1:1”

You grin, glad you hit her, although you pity the fact that shot probably stung like shit. You stay in the building for another short while, but see her again soon, her hook secured on top of the house she just was in. You wait for the rope to swing, to pass the right moment to shoot.

“1:2 for Sweet Foolish Girl.”

You laugh a bit at the way she made the computer call you, and soon after feel a sting in your shoulder.

“2:2”

_I shouldn't have made a noise._

Then, mischief sparkles in your eyes and you dart over to the control panel, hoping to be able to change her name in the program as well. Running safely and fast as good as you can, you reach the panel and smirk when you see her name is changeable. You quickly type in a new word combination, and dart back to the ground.  
Still giddy from your action, a bullet hits your arm.

“3:2 for Very Hot French Assassin.”

You chuckle another bit and hide in the cover, but soon after, you feel a sting in your butt that makes you stumble forward and gasp in a mix of surprise and pain. 

_… and possibly a little bit of pleasure..._

“4:2 for Very Hot French Assassin.”

Blushing, you look behind you and see the tip of her ponytail vanish up on the largest building. Smirking, you move across the street and into it, take the stairs up there and up on the top floor, kick down the door to the roof, firing at her and sprinting in her direction, with her returning the fire after a moment.

“4:3 for – 5:3 for Very Hot French Assassin. The winner is Very Hot French Assassin.”

She smirks for only a second before you crash into her, letting your gun fall and kissing her fiercely. She tries to keep upright but your weight and speed tackle her down, with you landing on top of her. She returns the kiss after a moment of surprise, pulling you close and tangling her other hand in your hair. You kiss down her neck, nibbling at her collar bone for a second.

“What are you doing?”

Your voice is low against her, and even though it's really impractical, you thank the designer for her suit in this moment as it allows you to reach a lot of skin in almost no time. When you hear her growl, you know she'll let you this time. 

“Rewarding your victory.”

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:
> 
> Mon amour - My love  
> Je t'aime - I love you  
> L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. - The future belongs to those who get up early. (Literally) / The early bird catches the worm. (Technically)  
> Je t’aime à la folie - I love you to madness (literally) / I love you to bits (techically)


End file.
